Stranger Danger
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: Furihata Kouki was excited that his school had been one of 10 schools invited to be trained by professional coaches for one whole week. Anyone would improve by leaps and bounds given this chance; this was his chance to secure himself a spot as a regular. What could possibly go wrong? Akashi Seijuro, that's what. Disclaimer: KnB (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi
1. Ch 1 - Why is Rakuzan here

Oh God. Please God no. Don't let it be true, anything but this, just don't let this be true. It was only supposed to a one week professional training camp during summer where a couple of chosen schools would come and intermingled as they prepared for and got a taste of their future basketball careers.

Furihata Kouki had been excited by the prospect; this was his chance to get better and perhaps even steal the point guard regular spot from Izuki. But now he was pretty sure his life was over at the tender age of 15.

"Why is Rakuzan here?!" Furihata whispered in dismay to his teammates upon seeing the Rakuzan uniform. There was no way he _wouldn't _recognize it on spot after, you know, their crazy psychopath captain tried to stab Kagami with a pair of scissors.

"I dunno, it's not like they need to extra practice," Seirin's very own captain, Hyuuga whispered back. The need to whisper was as to not invoke the wrath of Akashi Seijuro, who was in fact standing right there not twenty feet ahead with his back to Seirin. Furihata whimpered, perhaps Akashi just wouldn't notice them and—

The Rakuzan captain took that moment to turn around and stare Furihata dead in the eye making him want to faint on the spot from a sudden lack of blood in his brain. Furihata could only stare back in a panicked deer caught in the head lights way, his neck cramping from how stiff he was holding it. It was only when Akashi looked away finally that Furihata felt Death's scythe pull away from his jugular.

"That was dangerous Furihata-kun, you shouldn't stare at Akashi-kun like that," Kuroko suddenly said and Furihata let a squeak, feeling like he was about to bleed his life away through his eyes in the form of tears. His life was so short lived; Furihata hadn't even gotten a girlfriend once. He was still a virgin for Christ sake!

"B-But I—why did he look at me? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to look at you or even Kagami since you guys are far more of a threat than I am," Furihata whined, feeling like he should have stayed home to slack off all day and not do his homework and awkwardly watch porn with the volume way down low so his parents wouldn't find out and—This was terrible!

"I don't know," Kuroko said simply and Furihata took one more glimpse in the direction of the Rakuzan captain, relieved to see the red head's retreating backside. Furihata felt like he could live one more day.

"Why are we standing around? I'm hungry," Kagami gruffed and pushed past the still trembling Furihata and walking past the nightmare team like he owned the place and Seirin, much to Furhata's dismay, followed after him. And so, trailing way at the back, Furihata half ran half walked past Akashi who was walking at his own, slow and leisurely pace. A small breathy chuckle made Furihata's blood run cold and he couldn't help but think of all those documentaries he's watched about wild animals and how they can smell fear…

Needless to say, the next three hours, most of it introduction talking, was hell because Furihata kept feeling like someone was watching him. But when he looked around, everyone was staring straight ahead. Feeling uneasy, Furihata tried to concentrate on what was being staid, but the hairs on the nape of his neck were standing on end.

"Why can't this be over already?" Furihata pleaded quietly to himself, wondering why on earth he _ever _excited for this. Beside him, his two friend's Kawahara and Fukuda stirred, overhearing his whisper.

"It just started Furi," Kawahara whispered in response; leaning in closer to Furihata.

"Yeah, and weren't you so excited for this earlier? You were gushing the whole time on the bus," Fukuda added and Furihata groaned. That was before he knew Rakuzan would be here; Furihata was downright terrified of Rakuzan and their monsterous strength. It wasn't hard to scare Furihata, but the bigger the difference in strength was, the scarier it was to him.

"Yeah, you're right," Furihata mumbled, putting on his tough boy face as he resolved to just make it through the week, even if it had to be by the skin of his teeth. Some light practice later and Furihata had worked up a nice sweat, but he wasn't tired yet. There wasn't enough time today for the practice to be vigorous. It was mostly for the couches to observe how each player did individually and as a team. Furihata was hoping he had at least impressed one of the five couches there, because he thought he had played more gracefully than he usually since he hadn't actually tripped over nothing this time around.

"Hey Furi, did you get your room assigned yet?" Fukuda asked him as they were changing in one of two of the biggest locker rooms Furihata had ever seen. Luckily for him, Akashi was in the other one.

"Eh?" Furihata looked at Fukuda, his simple tee-shirt sliding from his hands and onto the floor. He bent over to pick it up, pulling it over his head, mind racing.

"When were we supposed to do that?"

"Weren't you listening? You were supposed to talk to your assigned coach during practice when you had time," Kawahara said and Furihata just kept getting more and more confused.

"Assigned coach? W-what, when did—uhuagh?" Furihata had been so focused on a certain red head(that he didn't want to admit had also distracted him all through the light training), that he hadn't heard which coach he had been assigned to.

"Really Furi?! You're lucky I was paying attention too! You're assigned to coach…Waramura? Yeah, Waramura. I remember because it's a weird name," Fukuda said in a slightly exasperated tone, ducking down to tie his shoes.

"If you go now, you might be able to catch him before he's gone," Kawahara said, and Furihata was already jamming his feet into his shoes, taking off, just barely catching Kawahara's parting words.

"Geez, what are we going to do with you?" Furihata burst into the gym, catching two of the coaches talking to each other, so he jogged over hoping one of them was Waramura. Lo and behold, the taller one with long, slightly straggly, brown hair was him.

"U-uhm, coach Waramura?"

"What is it?" He asked and his gruff, no nonsense tone, make Furihata jump and die a little inside. Leave it to him to have the most unfriendly coach of the five.

"I-I-I-I—"

"You what? Spit it out already."

"Oh, I-I, oh, I didn't get my room number…"

"Too bad, sleep on the ground. You should have gotten it when the time was allotted to," Waramura barked, and Furihata was shaking at this time. This guy was so mean! Being professional doesn't mean you have to be a bully does it?

"That won't be nessecary," a soft voice came from behind Furihata that turned him into a statue. Turning around slowly, Furihata put on a shaking smile as red hair and heterochromatic eyes came into view. Dammit.

"Yes?" Furihata's voice crack and he cleared it, wondering what _the _Akashi Seijuro could _possibly _want with _him._

"Yes?" He asked, this time a slightly manly and less scared voice.

"I specifically remember Couch Waramura saying you were to be my roommate," Akashi said and he smiled like he thought he was doing Furihata a favor. Furihata however, would rather sleep on the cold hard ground than spend a week rooming with Rakuzan's captain. But instead of saying no thanks, all he could mutter was that three syllables he really wished he could take back with all his heart.

"O-oh, okay. Thanks," the walk to their shared room was painful and silent. There was only one thing going through Furihata's head, repeating itself as Akashi's watch ticked off the time left of Furihata Kouki's life:

"Help…"

* * *

**A/N - I wanted to write another story once more, rather than what I am doing, which is one-shots. Sometimes writing stories are nice because you have a lot more time to develop it. And what better pairing than my new OTP from KnB?**

**R&R**


	2. Ch 2 - Smelling fear

Furihata couldn't sleep. Nope, not at all. He lay on his side in the completely lit room at only 7 PM and hiding under the covers because there was a monster in the room with him. Said monster had brilliant red hair, heterochromatic eyes, and was studying from one of many notebooks he had brought with him. Every once in a while, Furihata would hear the sounds of his pencil writing on the paper as the monster would make more notes on his notes.

That monster was called Akashi Seijuro and he now thought that Furihata Kouki owed him a favor from rescuing him from sleeping on the cold hard floor of the gym. That floor was looking mighty fine right about now.

As soon as Furihata had gotten in the room, Akashi had gone into a rant about the 'rules' Furihata would have to follow if he wanted their stay together to be pleasant. Don't touch things labeled 'Seijuro's'. Don't eat in the room. Don't make too much noise. Don't put things in Akashi's trash bin. Turn in before 10 PM. Basically just don't do anything at all and Furihata could live to see another day.

But that 'don't touch things' rule was crazy. Almost everything had Akashi's label on it! Furihata couldn't even touch the damned TV remote. What was Furihata supposed to do if he couldn't watch TV? What the heck was the thing there for? Furihata supposed he could push the buttons, but that involved getting up every time he wanted to change the channel. Not to mention, watching TV would defy the 'don't make noises' rule.

Put simply, Furihata could do _nothing _while he was in the room besides sit there and twiddle his thumbs. Or read a book quietly, but Furihata didn't bring any books even if he wanted to read one and any other book has a label on it.

And so, with nothing to do but wallow in fear, Furihata went to bed, making sure to face away from Akashi. But sleep was allusive and Furihata was too scared to move and get comfy, his eyes wide and staring at the wall. Furihata was hyper aware of everything going on around him, especially anything that involved Akashi. Like when he set down his pencil and turned off his lamp. And when he stood up from his desk and sat down on his bed. And Furihata _really _noticed when Akashi spoke to him.

"Kouki-kun," Akashi said gently, and Furihata jumped but was determined to pretend he was sleeping. He even closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. Alas, Akashi was not fooled by Furihata's piss-poor performance.

"Kouki-kun, I know you're awake," Akashi said a little sharper this time, letting Furihata know that ignoring him was a bad idea. So he sat up, letting the covers drop around his hips and he looked at Akashi, swallowing down his fear. He could probably smell Furihata's fear.

"We have to talk," Akashi said and Furihata wanted to run away or just die. Those four words made Furihata feel like he was in trouble. Being in trouble with Akashi was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He'd rather confess naked to the girl he liked. In winter. In the snow. With everyone he ever knew watching him.

"A-a-a-about what?" Furihata's stutter was so bad, his teeth were almost chattering. He felt so exposed and vulnerable that he had to pull the covers up under his chin to feel like Akashi wasn't peering into his soul anymore.

"You are making this harder than it has to be. I see no reason why you need to be so afraid of me. I'm not going to bite and frankly, your behavior is almost offensive because I have done absolutely nothing to you that would make you so afraid of me," Akashi was staring Furihata down, making him feel smaller and smaller and he almost felt bad about being terrified of Rakuzan's captain. Except for the fact that everything about the way Akashi held himself screamed dangerous and it set Furihata's survival instinct on edge. Furihata's mind was screaming. Get out, get out, get out, get out.

"O-oh…Sorry," Furihata breathed, feeling like this was the most acceptable reply and Akashi nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Good. You may return to sleeping now," Akashi said and Furihata felt relieved. He'd somehow squeezed past death by the skin of his teeth. And then Akashi started taking his shirt off and Furihata was back to being tense.

"Whatareyoudoing? What-…why are you doing that?" Furihata panicked, his mind racing a million miles per second. Was Akashi gay? Was Akashi about to rape him? Should he be worried about his chasity? Nooo, Furihata didn't want to lose his virginity this way! Tears were pricking at Furihata's eyes as Akashi stopped halfway through the motion of removing his shirt.

"I'm changing. I thought you knew that. Didn't I tell you I would be turning in at seven thirty tonight when we were talking earlier?" Akashi looked at Furihata with a confused look that he somehow made so, so, handsome. And now Furihata felt like such an idiot.

"Oh…" Was all Furihata could muster up. He felt so embarrassed, his cheeks were flaming up and Furihata was damn sure his cheeks must be a bright red. Shit, Furihata must look like an overly aware fool in the eyes of Akashi.

"Were you not listening?" Akashi asked and Furihata was once again freaking out internally and externally, cold sweat was a bitch.

"Oh, oh, oh n-no…uh...no! I mean yes! I was, j-just maybe not at that particular part?" Furihata gulped, this was bad. How is it that everything he did managed to piss off Akashi? Was Akashi really that short tempered or was Furihata just that tactless?

"Well, you need to pay attention to _everything _I say, so I'm going to have to discipline you," Akashi said and stood up, when he stood up and Furihata's eyes were locked onto his bare chest for some reason until the words sunk in and he flinched looking up at Akashi's face.

"Eh? Ah, w-what do you mean? A-are you going to t-t-torture me?" Furihata squeaked, sliding his bum back until he was pressing himself firmly into the fall, wishing it would open up and swallow him; Akashi was coming closer.

"No."

"O-oh g-g-great. Then...what _are _ you going to do?" Furihata asked even though he might not even want to know. Besides…it was going to happen anyway…

"It's been away since I've gotten any, so I'll use this chance to do it with you," Akashi said, sliding onto the bed and effectively pinning Furihata to the wall. The fear was driving him nuts, Akashi was so close to him and his heart was racing so fast it hurt.

"D-do what?" Furihata couldn't stop asking dumb questions one right after the other and he was really beginning to sound unintelligent even to his ears.

"Sex Kouki-kun. You're going to have sex with me," Akashi said and that was it. Furihata couldn't pretend to none-the-wiser anymore. He really was going to lose his virginity here. Right now. To Akashi. The worst part of it was, Furihata couldn't even say no.

Not like refusing would do him any good anyway, Akashi would take him willing or not. And they kissed; Furihata closed his eyes and Akashi's knee went between his legs, and Furihata's mind went blank, he might have even mewled a tiny bit. When they parted, lips kissed red, Akashi asked Furihata one more question.

"You're answer?" Akashi asked, making it seem like Furihata had a choice in the matter even though they both knew damn well there wasn't. But it didn't matter, because Furihata didn't even say no.

"Yes…"

* * *

**A/N - Oops, sorry not sorry. Rating increases to M next chapter. Swiggity Swooty, Akashi's coming for that booty.**


	3. Ch 3 - Hit it and Quit it

The whole professional training thing wasn't much to Akashi Siejuro's taste. If he had his way, he wouldn't even be here. But Akashi's own personal feelings always had to be set aside for logic. _Logically _going to this training camp was the best option to please his father. _Logically _one week wasn't that long and he could survive it. _Logically _his grades would be fine as long as he brings any homework and makes sure to study. Logic, logic, logic, blah, blah, blah.

It all got very old very fast. It wasn't that Akashi didn't like using his mind; it was when he had to use his mind to satisfy others that it got tedious. Everything Akashi did had to be for someone else and it left a bad taste in his mouth. That's why Akashi had to get persuasive with his words and convince others that what he was doing was best for them.

You could even say the fear tactics he used on Furihata Kouki to make him feel guilty was a form of persuasion. As was kissing him and using a little bit of pleasurable stimulation to coax Furihata into the answer he wanted. This way Akashi could get what he wanted _and _have it seem like this was for the best. It was 'discipline' after all, or so was his excuse.

Akashi leaned down over Furihata, nipping his neck while his fingers worked magic inside of him. Furihata yelped, caught in a place between disliking the feeling of having Akashi inside him and unable to admit he did like it. His whimpers were sweet symphonies to Akashi's ears; his shaking hands clutching at Akashi's shoulder and chest were only encouraging him to continue.

"I'm putting it in now Kouki-kun," Akashi whispered, drawing another quiet sound some Furihata and Akashi could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He was getting really excited now. There was something about Furihata that made Akashi eager to take him.

"P-put what in…? Oh….that," Furihata spoke in a low voice and it was shaking just like the rest of him. And when Akashi slide into him, Furihata cried out softly, the tears that slipped silently down his cheeks were endearing. Indeed, what was it about Furihata Kouki that made Akashi want him so? In terms of smarts, Midorima was much, much, more intelligent than him.

"Kouki-kun," Akashi caressed his face, grabbing Furihata's attention. His lips were parted softly as he tried to breathe past the initial penetration. Akashi captured those lips, taking Furihata's wrists and pinning them above his head. If it were looks, Kise had him beat hands down in that department.

"Call my name when I fuck you. Call me Seijuro," Akashi demanded and Furihata did. Everytime he thrust in, Furihata would call out his name, endless repeating his name. It filled the room, Furihata's cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder and soon he was bucking and writhing underneath Akashi, his legs sliding along the bed, pre-cum making his manhood slick.

Akashi was the same as him, thrusting in faster and harder as the need grew. The sound and the smell of their sex was intoxicating, it filled the room and it was like Akashi's worries melted away. He was sweating and as he became less and less bothered by worries, Akashi had a distinct feeling he was making a mistake.

Shaking off the feeling, Akashi slipped his hand over Furihata's need, stroking his shaft and moans that reached his ears were like a reward. Grunting, Akashi threw himself fully into this act and it wasn't long until Furihata came, Akashi's name slipping past his lips and he whimpered, surrendering himself to Akashi.

There was no taking this back, somehow this was different than all the other times Akashi has slept with someone. No matter what excuse he had used to get Furihata to sleep with him, Akashi couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Furihata was different from the others. He knew it when they first met, a very brief meeting. But he couldn't pin point what it was.

When Akashi had noticed Furihata would be participating in the one week training as well, he had stared the boy down, trying to figure out what exactly was so special about him. There was absolutely nothing spectacular about Furihata and back then Akashi had laughed at himself for thinking about it so hard.

But now, looking at Furihata's expression of pleasure, his body glistening with sweat, Akashi realized what it was that drew him to Furihata. There was a unique beauty about the boy that others would call simply plain. And now Akashi realized his mistake. He shouldn't have noticed at all.

But Akashi was already releasing his seed inside Furihata, somehow making this more permanent than he would've liked. He couldn't take this back, and now he certainly couldn't pretend it never happened.

He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed while Furihata gathered his breath. Akashi remained like that for a while, silent and Furihata wasn't about to break it, it seemed like he was thinking about something important. It wasn't until quite a few minutes later that Akashi spoke again, looking Furihata dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kouki-kun. I shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake," Akashi said and somehow that hurt and Furihata couldn't even begin to comprehend why. He knew this was just a booty call to Akashi and he had been okay with that hadn't he?

"A-a-a mistake?! Wh-what the hell?" Furihata's outburst surprised both of them, but the boy was a mess inside. Taking advantage of Akashi's stunned silence, Furihata threw some clothes on and was sprinting down the hall before he came out of it.

Confusing tears were blurring his eyes while he texted Kawahara what his room number was. The lucky bastard got to room with Fukuda while Furihata had a motherfucking heartless bastard. He didn't understand why he was making such a big deal over this.

Furihata had wanted to ditch his virginity, he'd been eager for a chance to lose it. But somehow, losing it like that was just upsetting. Having sex with a bastard like that p-pissed him off to no end. Yeah…these were tears of frustration.

Room 113. Furihata spun on his heel and ran back five room, knocking, almost banging, on the door. It opened to show Fukuda's confused and concerned face.

"Furi, what's wrong?" He asked and pulled Furihata into the room, Kawahara sitting on his bed, about to press send to another message for Furihata.

"Are you crying Furi?"

"N-no," Furihata said and wiped his eyes unconvincingly. There was no need for Furihata to be upset that having sex with him had been a mistake to Akashi. In fact, the other option was that the sex would lead to a relationship…like...dating. That wasn't exactly pleasing either. So this whole being upset thing was stupid.

"Uh huh…" Kawahara looked at Furihata skeptically and he couldn't exactly blame the guy. He was, without a doubt, crying his eyes out.

"Wanna tell us about it Furi?" Fukuda ushered Furihata to sit down on the bed next to Kawahara and then sandwiched him between the two of them. A comfort sandwich…

"N-no…I don't wanna talk about it," Furihata pulled his knees to his chest and he could still feel Akashi inside him; the cum that was sticking to his ass as it leaked from his asshole was uncomfortable and only made him more upset.

"Well something's bothering you Furi, and I wanna know what."

"Please Fukuda…Kawahara…I just…c-can I stay here tonight…I'll go back to my own room tomorrow," Furihata pleaded, hoping to god they would understand. There are some things you don't want to tell anybody and having sex with Akashi Seijuro, rich boy and captain of the Rakuzan basketball team, was definitely one of those things.

Fukuda and Kawahara were silent for a while before begrudgingly listening to Furihata's demands. He'd tell them eventually anyway, when it wasn't bugging him so much.

"Whatever you need Furi."

"Stay as long as you want."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, no Humor today. You get Lemon and Drama instead. Let's watch how things unfold after this babies...**


	4. Ch 4 - Put your foot down

Well, here it is. Furihata had spent the day avoiding Akashi, avoiding him all during training by running away like a little bitch the other day when Akashi was facing his direction. He even spent extra-long in the locker room while training and it doesn't take that long to change so Furihata was sure he looked like he was peeping. And to drag it out even longer, Furihata had chatted up Kawahara and Fukuda until they asked him why he was acting so weird today.

And that wasn't really something he felt like answering right now, so Furihata bid a hasty good-bye when they reached their room, room 113. He had rushed through the U-shaped dorm until he got to his room, room 122. And now, he was, standing awkwardly outside of his own room, feeling a bit unwelcome and a lot like he really didn't want to face Akashi.

"I-I can always go back to Fukuda and Kawahara's room…" Furihata mumbled and opened the door, tensing as he stepped in and keeping his head down. It was like he had been out all night and didn't want to get busted by the parents. But there was no Akashi in sight and Furihata had a moment of crashing relief until the door opened behind him.

"What on Earth are you doing standing in front of the door like that Kouki-kun. Move, I can't get in," Akashi said and Furihata couldn't help it. He screamed like the devil himself had appeared and launched himself to the other side of the room, placing himself between the TV and the bed.

"W-wh…wh…wha…A-a-akashi you s-scared me!" Furihata sobbed, not quite crying but he was damn close to it. His heart was racing from fright and his breathing was disheveled, coming in fast pants and he gripped at his chest.

"Yes, I noticed. Thank you for enlightening me," Akashi looked very bemused by it all, whether he had been surprised by Furihata's scream or not, Furihata had either not seen it of Akashi had a heart of steel, harder than Kiyoshi's iron heart, unable to be moved.

"Why did you scream like that?" Akashi demanded, closing the door behind him and locking it, not wanting to bother with the pesky bystanders who had also heard Furihata's…surprise.

"And please remove yourself from that corner. You're cowering is very unbecoming," Akashi nit-picked Furihata out of being scared out of ten years off of his life. He slinked out of the corner, feebly sitting on his bed, hands clasped in his lap while he sort of look at Akashi but not exactly at the same time.

"I screamed because you snuck up behind me…" Furihata muttered, ducking his head and peeking up at Akashi through his mousy brown hair. Akashi just stared at his with those heterochromatic eyes, the same look in his eyes that he judged everyone with and Furihata was not excluded to this fact.

"What was that? I didn't hear you; you were mumbling," Akashi didn't stop tearing Furihata apart for a second, seemingly determined to pull out every flaw Furihata had and the reason was unknown. Furihata had no idea what he had done wrong.

"I said I screamed because you snuck up behind me!" Furihata snapped. He knew it wasn't wise to take an attitude to this person, but the indifferent was Akashi was looking at him was beginning to annoy Furihata.

Hadn't they slept together? Didn't that at least put Furihata out of the 'everyone else is trash' box and into the 'trash I slept with' box? Why did he look at Furihata with such cold eyes…? Was he really just 'somebody' to Akashi? It was pissing Furihata off because although it may have just been another fuck to Akashi, it was Furihata's first time and that made it an event he would always remember.

"Hmm, I see," Akashi looked a bit irritated from Furihata giving him lip, but obviously it didn't bug him that much because he dismissed it. Another thing about Furihata he was overlooking. Furihata was beginning to be less afraid of this man and more angry at him.

"And this Fukuda and Kawahara…are they the people you went to last night?" Akashi said and Furihata stiffened, feeling the panic wash back in as surprised vanquished the anger. The fear was always right there, beneath the surface, when it came to Akashi.

"Y-you heard that…?"

"Yes I did. Who are they?"

"M-m-my fh-friends," Furihata stuttered, feeling like some unknown angry force was about to backlash onto him and he didn't know why everything he did or said made Akashi angry but it did. There was no way he could win against Akashi and that fact made him feel small. So…so…small.

"Well I don't like it. For the whole week, you have to come here right after practice and you're not allowed to leave," Akashi stalked towards Furihata and he had the distance closed within seconds, pulling his tie off as he straddled Furihata, keeping him pinned to the place. It was a popular strategy with Akashi; close off all escape routes to get his way.

"Wh-what? Why? Y-you're not the boss of me!" Furihata couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was this guy for real? What right did he think he had to decide what Furihata could and could not do.

"You're going to have sex with me every day until the week is over, I've decided this you see," Akashi's hands started to slip under Furihata's shirt but Furihata has had it with Akashi's attitude. He placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders and shoved with all his might, grunting and when Akashi fell on the floor, he felt enpowered. So he stood up and let the rage that had been building up since yesterday loose.

"Th-…that's enough Akashi-san! I've had it! Didn't you just say yesterday that it was a mistake that we s-slept together?" Furihata shrieked, glaring down at Akashi while Akashi looked up at him with an infinite amount of surprise on his face. He seemed unable to fully process Furihata's behavior so Furihata plunged forward.

"S-stop giving me all of these mixed signs! Was it a mistake or was it not?! Why do you keep toying with my feelings? I'm not an object! Don't o-o-objectify me!" Furihata shouted, his feelings were out of control and his head was spinning. Tears started pouring out of his eyes and Akashi was dumbfounded. There were a lot of things he could say, but not one of them could express the pain in his chest, the tightening in his heart that was caused by seeing Furihata cry.

"I-I'm not a yoyo…S-stop...don't...don't loop me around…" Furihata was losing steam fast and he fell back onto the bed, crying into his hands, sobbing and whimpering and Akashi knew it was his fault. He could only pick himself up off the floor and settle down next to Furihata.

"Kouki-kun…" Akashi said his name gently and repeated when Furihata didn't answer. Furihata never answered no matter how many times Akashi repeated his name. It was ripping his heart to shreds and he grabbed Furihata, pulling his against his chest and Furihata didn't resist, he said his name again. And again. Saying it over and over to ascertain something within himself and he didn't stop until Furihata stopped crying. And that's when he realized they were both shaking. Not just Furihata, but him as well.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N - I actually had a few endings for this chapter. Sexy, cuddling, or this. Oops. **


	5. Ch 5 - Stop thinking about it

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kouki-kun."_

Furihata knew the memory of Akashi apologizing should piss him off, considering the guys bipolar behavior. But instead of being angry Furihata just remember how Akashi had tightly onto him and that's how Furihata knew he was actually sorry. The weird thing was, even after Furihata had stopped crying, Furihata hadn't pushed Akashi and away and Akashi hadn't pulled away.

And dammit, there it was again, Furihata couldn't stop blushing, it was terrible! Just when he would calm down, he'd think of Akashi again and it'd start all over again. And that wasn't the worst of it, oh no, there was more. It wasn't like Furihata hadn't run into a wall earlier thinking about the way Akashi's fingers felt on his skin.

Or the way being in Akashi's arms soothed him and how they kissed, gently at first, and then harder. Furihata had somehow accepted Akashi's apology so easily that it was like nothing had happened to begin with. The kiss kept getting more and more heated and Akashi's fingers slipped into his waistband.

_"I'm sorry Kouki-kun."_

_ "M-me too…For shoving you…A-and yelling…"_

_ "I'm sorry…"_

_ "Y-Yeah…I know…"_

And then…after that…Akashi had pulled his pants off, one of his hands was stroking Furihata's length and the other cupped his cheek while they kissed. It was so gentle and it felt good, the blood had rushed straight to Furihata's groin just like it threatened to do right now.

"Shit…" Furihata mumbled, popping a boner in the middle of practice wouldn't be good. It was already approaching the halfway point and Furihata felt like he hadn't improved at all, having forgot the original purpose for coming here because of a certain red headed monster captain—

That he just made accidental eye contact with. Akashi smiled faintly at him and Furihata couldn't smile back, he quickly turned away, feeling his heart racing faster and faster the longer he looked at Akashi.

_"Kouki-kun…Be mine…"_

"Nooo!" Furihata suddenly wailed, his hands covering his flaming face. But it was too late to block it out now, Furihata was remembering the whole night. Akashi pinned him down and took his shirt off, placing kiss marks where no one would be able to see. And then he fucked Furihata with overwhelming passion that had taken Furihata's breath away.

Forgetting to keep it down, Furihata had disturbed their neighbores, crying out rather loud and scraped his nails down Akashi's back. He had arched his back and begged Akashi…begged him to go deeper, harder, and faster. And then, when he came, Akashi didn't let him go, they kept going until Akashi was too tired to continue anymore.

And after, Akashi had laid behind Furihata, arms wrapped around his waist, breathing softly against Furihata's neck. It felt so nice and Furihata fell asleep like that and when he woke up, bright and early in the morning, Akashi was still there, looking sleepily and fondly at Furihata.

_"Good morning Kouki-kun…"_

_ "M- morning."_

"Are you okay Furi?" Furihata looked up, seeing the faces of his friends, Kawahara and Fukuda. In the background he could see Akashi, smirking knowingly at Furihata. And gahh, Furihata wished he would stop looking like the cocky little bastard he was because it did things to Furihata's heart.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not Furi, you're acting even weirder than yesterday," Fukuda said and that's when Furihata realized he could, and probably should, tell the two of them what happened. It wasn't like he was sad or angry about it anymore and when he thought about, it wasn't like it was a deep dark secret he _had _to keep from them.

"I have something to tell you guys," Furihata said and in a couple minutes, Furihata found himself in room 113 with Kawahara and Fukuda looking at him expectantly. The excuse to get out of practice was that Furihata wasn't feeling well and it wasn't that far off from the truth.

"Well?"

"I slept with Akashi-san," Furihata blurted and braced himself for their response.

"WHAT?!"

"Twice."

"W-what? Furi you…did he set you up to it? Blackmail you into it?"

"Was it rape?"

"What? N-no, I-I gave the okay…" Furihata stuttered, almost angry that they were accusing Akashi of such things, but the first time had actually come quite close to being rape. The room fell silent while Kawahara and Fukuda stared at Furihata, pondering and possibly judging him in their silence.

"How did it feel?"

"Fukuda!"

"Shut up Kawahara, I know you were thinking about it too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask!"

"'Cause I did-"

"It felt nice," Furihata said suddenly, he didn't actually want to answer, but he really didn't want the two of them fighting either. So he picked what he considered the lesser of two evils.

"What?"

"I-it felt nice…great even…I mean, if you consider that he's a guy…and I'm a guy…and it's weird to think about but I-I…I kinda liked it…" Furihata shut his mouth, it was better to stop right there before the ball got rolling. He had a feeling he was about to start gushing about a lot of facts the two of them didn't want to hear.

"So what was it like? Did you make him cry?"

"Or was he riding you, 'cause I feel like he might want more control."

The onslaught of questions made it obvious to Furihata that he wasn't going to have his way of telling them the least amount of details possibly. He should have known since Kawahara and Fukuda were both really curious…As if on cue, Furihata felt the blood rush to his and the two of them looked at him funnily.

"A-actually…the one doing whatever he wants…is Akashi…" Furihata had to look away when their jaws dropped. He was getting more and more flustered as the conversation went on. Maybe he should have kept it a secret after all. It was just weird telling them about it.

"Ah…uhm…so…Akashi is on top?" Kawahara asked, even though he already knew the answer. It was hard to get it wrapped around his brain and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to image it and yet not at the same time.

"Y-yeah…"

"Wait! I know a little about this! What about the height rule?" Fukuda suddenly exploded, grabbing Furihata's shoulders and shaking him madly. He hasn't actually seen the two of them standing next to each other, but Fukuda was pretty Furihata was the taller of the two.

"Well yeah…there is that…but I don't think that's actually a thing…" There was a knock on the door and Furihata bolted up, going over to answer it. It was Akashi. Great…just the person Furihata wanted to see.

"Kouki-kun. I saw you leaving practice early, are you alright?" Akashi smelled vaguely of sweat and somehow the smell of it mingling with his natural scent only made Furihata purr. Actually purr and lean in subconsciously. He didn't realize he had until Akashi said something.

"Kouki-kun, if you're trying to seduce, I suggest you don't do it here," He said and Furihata leaned back abruptly, realizing he had just been about to lick that sweat dripping down Akashi's neck…yeah…it was so tempting…

"Kouki-kun, I'm going to take you back to our room now," Akashi said and he took Furihata's hand, giving him only a few seconds to refuse before he proceeded to take Furihata back to the room like he promised. Slipping his shirt off, he stared down at Furihata.

"Now, I hope you realize I had been planning to hold back today, but it's your fault for looking at me like that. Now Kouki-kun, today I want you to ride me."

Meanwhile…

"He's gone…" Fukuda was staring at the door where Furihata had just disappeared with Akashi. The two made a really weird couple. At least…he thought they were a couple.

"Yep. But you know, I can't believe _that _Furi beat us," Kawahara groaned, leaning against his bed, sitting cross legged on the floor and let his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling. Fukuda looked at him and his upper lip curled into a scowl as he realized Kawahara spoke the truth.

"Oh man! You're right! Dammit, I can't believe this! I need to get a girlfriend! A girlfriend!"

"Me too, this is unacceptable, we must catch up!" Kawahara straightened up, this was war. He and Fukuda nodded at each other and then he sighed.

"But what about Furihata? I mean, wasn't he just gushing about the girl he liked? Did he forget about her?" Fukuda asked, concerned about his friend because he seemed to be getting dragged along by Akashi. The guy was a big enough of an air head for that to possible after all.

"I dunno man. Is sex with a guy such a great thing that it makes you forget the girl you like?" Kawahara slouched against his bed once more, leaning his cheek against his hand while he tried to find an answer he wasn't getting any closer to.

"Well, it's not like we have any experience in that department. I dunno about you but I don't go around sleeping with other guys."

"Yeah, I don't either. Maybe we should…you know…to understand Furi more…"

"For Furi."

But they only got as far as a hesitant kiss before they broke apart and shook their heads. Nope, it just wasn't happening. No matter how curious they were about Furihata's sudden jump to the other side of the fence, it just wasn't going to happen. They weren't _that _curious.

"Sorry Furi. No homo."

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N - I was supposed to update "Kuroko no Boys Love" first(my series of one-shots) however, I felt like I couldn't leave this story where it was! Plus I got so many reviews and it just made me wanna write more and more.**

**Agh, I seriously love you guys...No homo.**


	6. Ch 6 - Confession

"Eekh! It's cold!"

Furihata yanked his hand back from the water, he was filling the bathtub and the water coming from the faucet was ice cold. The whole first floor of the dorm had five bathrooms, and only two of them had a shower. It was hard to get a chance like this even though most people had opted to avoid the carnage and just take a shower after the days training in the locker room.

"Then turn it hotter," Akashi said, standing somewhere behind Furihata. Yeah, that's right; Furihata was taking a bath _with _Akashi. In fact, he was kind of nervous about it. It felt intimate and the whole thing made him get flustered.

"Oh right," Furihata snuck a peek at Akashi and his heart skipped a beat. He looked so beautiful standing there. Furihata couldn't get over his shining red, sort of pink hair, and his heterochromatic eyes, and good lord, that body! It took Furihata a while to peel his eyes off of Akashi's pale skin, and he was showing a lot of it. He was…after all…only wearing a towel around his slim hips.

As Furihata turned the knob, he stuck his hand under the water stream to check if it was getting hotter. He could feel Akashi's eyes on him and it was making him very, very, self-conscious. Was Akashi looking at him the same was Furihata was just looking at him? He snuck another peek at Akashi and had to quickly turn away.

Yep. The man was _definitely _looking at Furihata. He was probably looking a bit too low and Furihata couldn't help but tug at the bottom of the towel sliding up his hips. Well, it just fell off and Akashi chuckled. Furihata tried really hard no to look like at him while he snatched his towel and covered up, but he just knew Akashi was smiling.

"Come now Kouki-kun," Akashi said, stepping over to him and caressing his fingers along Furihata's jaw and Furihata could feel something stir inside him and make its way down low. He gripped Furihata's jaw, turning his head gently until Furihata was forced to look at him and what he saw made his heart do flip flops.

"I've already seen everything," Akashi spoke in a low, husky, voice and it made Furihata want to be thrown down and screwed wildly for the rest of the night. He swallowed, realizing how his body was changing into something more sensual, more lewd, and _definitely _more sensitive.

Shivering Furihata lifted his chin up as Akashi trailed his fingers tips down the underside of his chin, down his throat, and tracing lower and lower until he touched Furihata's nipples. A small gasp escape Furihata and Akashi had barely even touched him yet, his fingers just a feather light sensation on Furihata's body.

"A-Akashi-san….l-let's get in now…" Furihata stuttered but his body was leaning against Akashi's. May the lord have mercy on his soul, but he wanted Akashi inside of him _right now. _And really, really, badly.

"As you wish," Akashi answered simply, his fingers disappearing from Furihata's body. Some kind of regret washed through Furihata, feeling like he'd lost his chance to have sex by saying that. It just slipped out! Of course after all the times they've done it, Furihata would be nervous, it was still sex even though Akashi was a boy. And sex made Furihata weak at the knees. He was scared about how much he liked it.

"What are you doing Kouki-kun? Get in."

"A-a-alright!" Furihata clambered into the tub with Akashi, dropping his towel on to the floor only after his hips were in the water. Akashi frowned, pulling Furihata against his body, situating him between his legs while he embraced Furihata from behind.

"What's wrong Kouki-kun?" Akashi asked after a moment, feeling Furihata's tense muscles against his bare chest. Everything had been going so well, Furihata had been reacting positively to him and then all of the sudden he was frightened again.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You are acting like you were just four days ago when you were unreasonably frightened of me," Akashi said, and Furihata was relieved Akashi couldn't see his face in this position. He was shocked by Akashi's words and upset that he had obviously hurt Akashi. Without thinking, his thoughts started tumbling out of his mouth.

"I-I-I…I'm not a-afraid of you! N-not anymore. I-I'm afraid of….something e-else!" Furihata kept choking on his words, they weren't coming out the way he wanted them to. He had something more important to tell Akashi but somehow it was oh so hard to say them.

"Something else? Kouki-kun…what are you afraid of?" Akashi's arms tightened around Furihata, pressing his body flush against his. He was more tense that Furihata, a million thoughts getting jumbled in his head and he felt like Furihata was going to slip away from him.

"I-I'm afraid of my feelings for you…" Furihata admitted, whispering his answer as if it were too shameful to speak aloud. He could feel himself melting against Akashi, relaxing into his warmth and the comfort of the hot water.

"Please elaborate," Akashi demanded, his heart doing something it had never done before regarding a person. It had only beaten this fast after physical exercise. But all Furihata had to do was speak a few words and Akashi was at a lost.

"I-I think I like you…n-no I _know _I like you! A-and that's the p-problem b-because I know to you th-…this was only sex a-a-a-and this k-kind of confession is the last thing you wha…want to hear…and I-i-I'm so sorry—"

"That's enough Kouki-kun," Akashi said swiftly, cutting Furihata off and he felt the boy flinch against him. Clearly this boy was expecting a harsh rebuffing, the words Akashi was going to speak next were the last thing he had expected to hear from the cold, stern, captain of Rakuzan High's basketball team.

"It wasn't just intercourse for me either."

* * *

**A/N - I am so sorry for the long wait. I feel bad for taking such a long break after people had just been singing me praises about quick updates. But you know, I'm only human, to be able to continuously keep up daily updates, I'd have to be at least part machine. _However. _I did _not _mean to take such a long break from writing. I only meant for it to be a few days, or a week. But TWO weeks was NOT in the plan. Not in the least. And that is why I much apologize.**

**I'm sorry.**

**It's Winter Break now and I get two weeks off school, so for these two weeks, I will update as if I _were_ part machine.**


	7. Ch 7 - First date

"Heheheh….." Furihata Kouki couldn't stop smiling. It had almost been a week since the training boot camp hell had ended, and Furihata wasn't all that concerned about how he didn't make much progress over that week. He had realized that training in those situations was a bit too stressful and Furihata trained a lot better when it was just him and the team.

However, this revelation wasn't what had Furihata smiling so much that his cheeks began to hurt. It had to do with an activity he was going to be doing now that practice was over. Something he was very excited for: his first date.

"That's gross Furi, stop smiling like that," Furihata turned around to find Fukuda and Kawahara. They were both giving him very suspicious looks. Was he that obvious? Sure he was smiling a little bit, but was he really making such a goofy face that Fukuda had to call him on his shit?

"Eh?"

"Yeah, what's up? You're not usually this chipper after practice," Kawahara scratches and itch on his head, looking over at Fukuda who looks back and shrugs. Well, Furihata was a bit weird to begin with.

"Uhm well…okay, don't tell this to Kuroko or Kagami b-but I have a date with Aka—Seijuro-san today," Furihata whispered, his eyes on Kagami and Kuroko's position. They weren't within hearing distance at the moment, but Furihata certainly didn't want them sneaking up on him. Especially Kuroko since he had a knack for that. Well, there was a long pause before Fukuda and Kawahara spoke again and when they did, Furihata had to shush them.

"What?"

"Shh! Shhh, oh my God, shut up! N-Not so load please!" Furihata's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when the two of them suddenly exploded. Now the Kagami and Kuroko pair were walking their way and Furihata knew he had to explain things quickly.

"P-Please understand, it's not that I want to hide things from K-Kagami and Kuroko but A-Akashi-san is the enemy right? We have to beat Rakuzan and I don't want them to hate me f-for dating Akashi-san. E-Especially Kuroko-san! There's…there's hard feelings between them! I-I'll tell them later, s-so please understand—"

"Tell who what?" Kagami asked, placing himself into the conversation without a care. Furihata supposed he was making a big deal about it himself, but dammit Fukuda. Dammit Kawahara; couldn't they express more self-control?

Furihata pleaded silently that Fukuda and Kawahara would keep it a secret that he was dating Akashi. He was terrified of what they would think of him if they knew. To his relief, with an exchange of looks, Fukuda and Kawahara figuratively bit their tongues.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Furihata just has somewhere he has to be," It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Kagami narrowed his eyes but thankfully, he didn't push the matter, he just accepted it as it was.

"Hmm…alright. Me an' Kuroko got a date so see ya tomorrow," Kagami said and Furihata had only blinked before Kuroko disappeared from Kagami's side.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" Kagami said and sort of looked around widely before noticing Kuroko flagging him down from around the gate. It was just his hand, he wouldn't show his face. Furihata could just imagine why. If Akashi announced it that he and Furihata were dating to all of his teammates at Rakuzan, Furihata would probably die right there on the spot.

"Thank God Kagami's such an idiot," Kawahara said after the silence had dragged out long enough. Furihata let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for him to like.

"Amen," Fukuda said in response before looking at Furihata.

"You better tell them soon. I don't like lying to my teammates," Fukuda added harshly, making Furihata flinch. But he had to agree. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I-I will! But first I at least want to go on my first date with Akashi-san. I-I want it to make sure it's official before I make a bigger ass out of myself than I have to…"

After that, Furihata split ways with Fukuda and Kawahara. They were going home, and he was going into town. He was a bit lonely not walking home with the like usual, but not that, or the close call could dampen his day for long. He had a date with Akashi.

When he got off the subway and arrived at the meeting place, Akashi had yet to arrive so he situated himself in a position where he was sure Akashi would be able to see him even with all the people around.

"Ah…I said Akashi-san instead of Seijuro-san again," Furihata sighed, he still couldn't get used to using Akashi's first name. Akashi had told him when they became a couple that Furihata was to call him Seijuro. Furihata agreed, but it was hard. It felt a bit weird considering the difference in their class. Akashi was rich and Furihata was…pretty darn poor. He could get by, but only with the necessities.

"Hey cutie, are you alone?"

"Huh?" Furihata looked up from his watch to find a relatively handsome blonde man looking at him. Well that was odd.

"M-me?"

"Who else would I be looking at?" The man asked, raising his eyebrow in a way that made it completely obvious to Furihata that the man thought he was as dumb as a brick. Maybe this guy just thought he was easy pickings?

But it was weird! Really weird. More and more guys had been approaching Furihata lately, coming way too strongly onto him. Actually…no one had approached Furihata before Akashi had, especially not girls. Well, there was this one creepy old dude one time, but Furihata tried really, really hard to block that memory out.

"U-uhm…sorry but I-I'm waiting for someone," Furihata smiled, shrinking away when the guy stepped closer. He shouldn't have picked this spot just because Akashi could see him. It only meant other people could see him too…people like this guy.

"That's okay. Just uh…~ Let me keep you company until this joke arrives," and Furihata wasn't happy at all that this jerk called Akashi a joke. Akashi was no joke. He really wanted to tell this guy to step off, but he was taller than him and frankly, Furihata was starting to get a bit intimidated…

"I dunno who would leave you alone out here, a cutie like you would get snatched up right away," the man said and Furihata could feel his skin crawling. What the hell? What was with this guy? And the other guys before him too. Was there some change that Furihata had gone through since his gay awakening?

"You know, you have a really nice ass," The man whispered as he leaned in his hand reaching up to touch Furihata and Furihata could only cringe away. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished Akashi would get here soon.

"Excuse me. Please don't touch Kouki-kun," Furihata nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find that Akashi had grabbed the blonde's wrist and Furihata could hear his bones protesting under the pressure of Akashi's grip.

"A-Akashi!"

* * *

**A/N - Darn, I skipped the action seen. I was originally going to have this chapter be smut, but I decided against that. Instead we get hero Akashi. I did have to do some planning for future chapters so I had to take another break from the story, but this time I was planning for the story. I hope your happy, I just made the story a bit longer than it was originally going to be.**

**Well, I'll see you next time!**


	8. Ch 8 - Love bite

"We're going Kouki-kun," Akashi snatched Furihata's hand and pulled him away. This really wasn't how Furihata had imagined his first date starting. From the way Akashi was holding himself, he could tell Akashi was angry. But Furihata didn't know why. His anxiety from when he first met Akashi was returning. How did he behave around Akashi to not make him made?

"A-Akashi-san? W-where are we going?" Furihata asked, their plans were to go a movie and then have dinner. A simple date. But the movie theater was the other direction and Akashi certainly wasn't taking him that way. Unless Akashi knew about another theater, he had other, less planned plans…and it made Furihata nervous.

"Y-you're hurting my hand," Furihata whimpered, Akashi's strong grip was squeezing his hand so hard it was difficult for Furihata not to try and free his hand. But that would only exacerbate the situation. And Akashi still wasn't saying anything, it was making Furihata terrified.

Akashi only stopped walking when he found a place he could take Furihata that relatively didn't have people around: an alley way deep in the less populated area of Tokyo. Holy fuck, Furihata had to blink back the tears in his eyes. Was Akashi going to kill him for their first date? He knew that Akashi's family had a terrible reputation but still…Furihata had trust Akashi…

"I-I-I'm s-so so….sorry…P-please f-forgive m-m-m-me Aka….Se-…Seijuro-san," Furihata whimpered only to have a pair of lips on his own. Akashi even pushed his tongue inside of Furihata's mouth, using his body to pin Furihata to the wall. His knee went between Furihata's legs and his hands started creeping up Furihata's shirt.

Oh…Furihata was overreacting when he thought Akashi was going to kill him. Ha ha ha, how silly of him.

Wait just a damn minute! Wasn't this still pretty much a public place? Anyone could walk down here and see them…doing things. Oh my God, Furihata was in a new stage of panic now. Akashi was going to have his way with him! Here! And Furihata knew by this point that he was definitely not quiet and couldn't be even if he tried.

"W-wait a moment A-…Seijuro-san! Nh…not here!" Furihata said desperately, pleading for Akashi to stop. He didn't really expect it to work but Akashi did. He stopped touching Furihata, his head falling onto Furihata's shoulder.

"Seijuro-san?"

"Please Kouki-kun…Let me mark you," Akashi whispered softly, pulling Furihata against himself in a feeble hug. Furihata couldn't say for sure that he knew what had brought this on, for Akashi to behave in such an uncharacteristic. This wasn't the bold and arrogant Akashi Furihata knew, but somehow…

"It's okay….uh….g-go ahead," Furihata stampered, slipping his arms around Akashi's waist and he could feel himself grow red all the way to his ears. He shivered when he felt Akashi's lips touch his neck, his breath warm against his skin.

"I need to know that you're mine," Akashi whispered, tenderly kissing Furihata's neck in a way that Furihata felt all the way to his heart. It felt like with every passing day, Furihata was falling more and more for Akashi Seijuro.

"I'm so sorry Kouki-kun, I can't hold myself back. I have to do it here," Akashi said and if Furihata's heart beat wasn't doing weird flip flops, it certainly was now. Akashi's teeth hurt when he bit into Furihata's neck, it made Furihata want to squirm away, but the desperation in Akashi's voice was enough to keep Furihata still.

He had to bit his lip at some point but with Akashi pulled away, he looked a bit unsteady but somehow marking Furihata had made him feel better. Furihata wasn't sure how the bite mark looked or how it was gonna look tomorrow when it bruised or even what his friends would say about it. Instead he kisses Akashi and decided to worry about what was in front of him right now.

"F-feeling better now?"

"…Yes, thank you Kouki-kun," Akashi said, smiling slightly and just like that, Furihata was back to being super happy like his good day hadn't just got bitch slapped across the face. He finally understood what other students at his school were saying when they said their mood was affected by their girlfriend's or their boyfriend's mood.

Because he was happy when Akashi was happy. He was sad when Akashi was sad. Agitated when Akashi was agitated…And he even got insecure when even Akashi got insecure.

But all of this made Furihata overwhelmed with joy because he say for sure…that was dating Akashi and Akashi was serious about him. Why else would Akashi get so unbelievably wound up when someone actually hit on Furihata? Yeah, it was definitely spring time, even if it was technically winter.

"That's so cliché Kouki-kun."

"E-eh?"

...Could Furihata please just die right now? So much for playing it cool, Furihata was just destined to never show Akashi a good side of him at all. Ever. He was doomed to look like a giant ass dork.

"L-let's just go okay? W-w-we're gonna miss the movie!" Furihata snatched Akashi's hand, or tried to. He missed the first time and it was more like a low high five. So Furihata had to take Akashi's hand more slowly as Akashi chuckled and he had to try hard not to sulk as he marched them back out onto the street. And when Akashi's fingers intertwined with his, he could feel his hand already starting to sweat and get clammy.

People were staring at them and it was all Furihata could do not to stare at the ground. He could just feel that Akashi was smiling without turning his head and looking. They were holding hands in public, everyone who saw them would know they were a couple. Oh damn, this was their first date. First date meant there would be more dates and that thought alone made Furihata giddy.

"Thank you Kouki-kun," Akashi said, squeezing Furihata's hand and he finally tore his gaze off the sidewalk, freezing at Akashi's fond look. A warm fuzzy feeling just kept spreading from his heart and warmed him from the crown of his head down to his toes.

"You're the first person to have...erm...get me like that," he said and Furihata thought that was the best news all day.

* * *

**A/N - Whoops, this chapter didn't want to written at all. I change the ending like 5 times. **

**Also, it seems like content of this chapter offended someone, so I must apologize. I recognize that for awhile they, Akashi was forcing himself on Furihata, however he did stop when asked and later Furihata gave the okay. It wasn't because he was scared, Akashi didn't pressure him to say yes either. He asked and received a positive answer.  
**

**I hardly think what I wrote counts as rape, yo. Maybe if Akashi hadn't stopped, it might have been sexual assault, but he did stop. So maybe I was walking a fine line, but uh...it's rated M for a reason? But if you look up the definition of rape, it's forcing intercourse. There is no intercourse in this chapter.**

**Alright, I'm done getting sassy; I'm sorry if the material of this chapter is rubbed you the wrong way. **

**Also, sorry my apology got sassy. I actually do mean my apology if this chapter has offended anyone in anyway.**


End file.
